Kossricht
Kossricht Neutral Good Small City (Central) Corruption 0; Crime -2; Economy +1; Law +4; Lore +1; Society 0 Qualities Insular, Mythic Sanctum, Pious, Restrictive Danger 5 Government Overlord Population 7,000 (4,500 Tengu, 900 Sylph, 700 human, 400 gnome, 500 other) Notable NPCs Harbormaster Kylon Skysong NG Female Sylph Wizard 3 / Cleric of Cassyros 3 / Mystic Theurge 10 // Hierophant 5 Lord Harvring Duskwell TN Male Tengu Slayer 12 Father Altwin CG Male Tengu Cleric of Cassyros 11 Merchant Lord Koryeq TN Male Janni Alchemist 7 Captain Lloyan Jierid NG Female Halfling Mysterious Stranger 1 / Bard 12 Marketplace Base Value 4000 gp; Purchase Limit 25000 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 1d6 The Sanasid mountains snake through the central lands, forming a barrier that is difficult to cross - in some places, even by air. The most difficult stretch of mountains centers around the twin peaks of Hraitha Hrodus, which stretch into the skies and pierce the clouds. Yet between these two great mountains is a sheer drop that descends to the very depths of the earth, and this great chasm forms a passage through which airships can pass through the mountains. Weather here is vicious, and it takes a stern crew to make the journey. A stopping point along the way gives peace of mind to even the most brazen of captains, and that respite is Kossricht. Completely unapproachable by land, Kossricht can only be reached by airship. What began as a remote monastery dedicated to Cassyros has burgeoned into an active port city that sees constant traffic in and out. The docks are constantly working on repairs, and the tavern - Hraith's Challenge - is filled with captains. Those looking for jobs or work can easily find it here. Despite its burgeoning population, Kossricht is first and foremost a religious enclave. Travelers are welcome, but permanent residence is for those in the employ of the church, or the select few who receive special dispension. Almost everyone who is not a member of the church of Cassyros ends up moving on sooner rather than later. The settlement is ruled by Lord Duskwell, whose flying battleship "The Errant Hound" patrols the passes for troublemakers. Duskwell taxes the ports, keeping a portion for the operation of the settlement while remitting the balance to the church. He serves, somewhat begrudgingly, under Harbormaster Skysong. The enigmatic lady is said to keep the weather calm around Kossricht itself, and one the one occasion that Kossricht was threatened by a vagrant white dragon she helped put it down in an awe-inspiring show of magical power. She rarely acts, but does so with the intent of keeping the peace in the greater region. Her personal airship, "Surefoot Princess" is piloted by Lloyan Jierid, a retired but legendary air captain who has dedicated her ship and services to the church. Although more of a layover than a destination, Kossricht does have a vibrant market, particularly in magical goods. Koryeq is a Janni merchant who finds the climes here appealing, and runs this local market. He is renowned for his avarice and sly dealing, but he is not completely untrustworthy either and is careful not to upset the ruling religious body. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Small city Category:Central Category:Made by Dasrak